


Snowdrop

by Hold_en



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, snamione, snanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_en/pseuds/Hold_en
Summary: A snippet of Christmas fluff with our favourite swot and git.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	Snowdrop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> For those of you that know me, you know I don't write fluff. I am the queen of angst. However, at this charitable time of the season sometimes fluffy scenes occur to me and I must write them down. I hope you enjoy this little tale and an early Happy Christmas from me !! I dedicate it to my lovely friend Q_Drew for her continual support, advice and beta-ing!

It was so cold that when Eira threw off her coverlet she gave a sharp yelp. In her six years on this Earth she never could get used to the biting cold of December Scotland mornings, despite the hot water bottle lodged at her feet.

It had been her father’s, made of India rubber and ancient. Still, it was soothing when her father slipped it under her covers at her feet as she prepared for bed.

Eira’s mother had suggested a new hot water bottle last year, but father had simply sniffed and made a comment about modern faulty manufacturing. Mother had rolled her eyes with a smile at that.

But none of that mattered to Eira at this moment because it was Christmas morning and that meant gifts!

Gifts from Mum and Dad. Presents from Auntie Minnie and Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. Parcels from Grandpa and Grandma. Gifts from Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna. And that didn’t even count whatever she received from father Christmas!

Eira fairly bounded down the steps, hollering for her parents. Her tiny feet slapped against the creaking wood floors.

She was just at the tree, her tiny hang outstretched, when she heard her father’s low voice - scratchy due to the early hour - calling her from the stairs.

“Stop right there, snowdrop,” he warned good-naturedly. “Your mother will have both our heads if she misses you opening gifts.”

Snowdrop was the nickname given to Eira due to the fact that she was born during an unexpected February snowfall. It didn’t seem a natural name for a child with coal black eyes or curly raven hair, but did seem to suit the child’s very pale complexion.

Eira smiled widely at the nickname and threw herself into her father’s waiting arms. Even though she had grown a full two inches over the summer, her father always made her feel so tiny. In his arms everything felt safe.

Eira’s mother then appeared at the top of the steps, cinching the belt of her tartan dressing gown (last year’s Christmas gift from Minerva) and her wild hair secured in a top knot.

“I hope I haven’t missed anything,” she said gaily. “I just couldn’t start the day without brushing my teeth!”

Eira exchanged a look with her father that clearly read _: Mum is mad but we love her anyway_.

Eira wriggled out of her father’s slackening grip and raced towards the brightly coloured tree. It was decorated with all manner of multi coloured bobbles and figurines.

Eira’s favourite was the small, knitted figure of an orange cat that hung near the bottom of the tree. Her mum said it was in memory of a cat she’d owned as a girl.

Snape pressed a kiss to the corner of his wife’s peppermint scented mouth as she came off the last step.

“Coffee?”

“Mmm, please,” Hermione replied with a smile as she watched her husband’s long legs carry him into the kitchen.

“Can I open this one?” Eira begged from beside the tree, holding the parcel with the shiniest red bow atop it.

“Not until your father returns.”

Eira closed her eyes as if summoning all the patience her tiny frame could muster.

“Dad! Hurry up!”

He reappeared moments later, handing the steaming cup to his wife and sitting next to her on the chesterfield.

“You may begin,” he offered with a dramatic motion in Eira’s direction. He hadn’t even finished the sentence before the first gift was torn open.

“Oh,” Eira said with a look of confusion. “This one is from Auntie Minnie but I don’t know what it is.”

“What does the box say?” Hermione questioned. Eira leaned towards the box, so closely her tiny nose almost touched the packaging, and began to sound out the words.

“It’s a _my… Fist…. Pot. Pot-ins kit_.”

“My _First Potions_ kit,” Hermione corrected.

“Potions?!” Eira moaned. It was well documented that the child had zero inclination or interest in the subject.

“Oh honestly,” Snape said with a roll of his eyes. “I expected more out of Minerva.”

“You never know,” Hermione said, hiding a giggle at both her husband and daughters expressions of disgust. “She might be a master potions maker.”

“No,” Eira said stubbornly from her place on the floor. “I’m going to be an Auror like Uncle Harry.”

“Not the minister of magic like your mum?” Snape hedged.

The last thing he needed was more Potter influence in his house. Was it not enough they all had monthly family dinners together? Besides the thought of his only child engaged in such a dangerous profession made him anxious.

“No I want to hunt bad people,” Eira insisted absently, her eyes drawing back to the beckoning pile of gifts.

“Well no matter what career you choose, you’ll be writing a thank you letter to auntie Minnie for your gift.”

“Yes mum.”

Before Eira could be instructed further, another gift had been pulled from under the tree.

“This one is from Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna,” she said, recognizing the names on the card. She tore into the gift mercilessly as her parents looked on in amusement.

“It’s a _Chudley Cannons_ bib! ” Eira squealed excitedly. “For when Uncle Ron plays!”

“Oh good,” Snape mumbled only loud enough for his wife to hear. “Does this mean we have to take her to another one of his bloody matches?”

Hermione elbowed Severus in the ribs, watching with an indulgent smile as her daughter pulled the oversized sport’s shirt. Eira gave a a dramatic twirl before posing in front of her parents.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” Snape supplied with a look of such shining adoration that Hermione found herself smiling toothily at him.

Eira was back under the tree, looking specifically for parcels with her name and ignoring all gifts addressed to her parents.

The next item she found for her was a large, square box with garish red and silver wrapping. Eira tore into it, letting out an excited squeal as she read the book’s title.

“Mum!” she cried with a smile that showed her missing front teeth. “Look what Father Christmas left me! It’s just like yours! How did he know it was the exact one I wanted?”

She brandished the large book excitedly. Snape held in a small chuckle at the sight of the newest edition of _Hogwarts; a History_ in his daughter’s tiny hands.

“ _He sees you when you’re sleeping and knows when you’re awake…”_ Hermione sang mysteriously, which caused Eira to laugh.

“I want to show Clive,” Eira explained with an excited wheeze as she darted up the stairs to her bedroom.

She found Clive (a purple knitted giraffe from Molly Weasley) where she had left him on her bed. She raced down the stairs and placed Clive next to the now crackling fireplace.

She sat across from him on the plush rug and opened her new book reverently.

“Alright Clive,” Eira offered in her most officious tone. “We’ll start here. Do pay attention.”

Eira couldn’t make out all of the words in the chapter, but the ones she could, she said loudly and with clarity. Clive needed to know about the Great Lake after all.

She didn’t notice her parents cozied up together, watching her with small smiles.

“Apparently present opening is on hold,” Snape offered wryly, his eyes dancing as he took in his daughter reading to her toy.

“Looks like she might take after you and become a teacher,” Hermione giggled, knowing how much the current Headmaster of Hogwarts hated that part of his old life.

“Surely not,” Snape groused, giving a dramatic frown. “She wouldn’t survive a classroom of dunderheads, not with her Granger temper.”

Hermione gave him a gentle push which was undermined for at that precise moment Eira began to chastise her giraffe for not paying attention.

“Look at that,” Snape said with mock surprise. “She’ll be starting _S.P.A.S_. next.”

“ _S.P.A.S_.?”

“Society for the Protection of Animal Stuffies, naturally.”

Eira glanced up from her book and toys to see her mom burst into laughter. Eira smiled and looked away only when father gave mother a sound kiss. Kissing was revolting after all.

“You can’t deny the similarities,” Snape whispered against her cheek as they pulled their faces back from one another.

“She’s _is_ a bossy thing,” Hermione agreed with a gentle whisper.

“But brilliant,” Snape added sotto voce.

“Let’s claim the best parts of her as us,” Hermione said, snuggling into his arms. “And the rest we can blame on her grandparents.”

“Capital idea,” Snape said pulling his wife of seven years tightly against him.

The snow fell lazily outside their windows. It made everything look bright and new. It made Severus think of the February snowfall that had brought him Eira.

Hermione noticed the tears gathering at the corner of her husband’s eyes but she said nothing. Instead she placed her head against his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

“Another successful Christmas,” she said softly.

“Indeed,” Snape replied, turning and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Here’s to many more.”


End file.
